shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Scintel
Character: Saber Scintel Species: Zygerrian Career: Consular Specializations: Niman Disciple, Aggressor Player: Brandon M. Early Life Saber spent his early years on Zygerria and as a toddler he was evacuated from the planet although he was too young to understand why. During the course of fleeing, he spent time on Felucia where he first demonstrated Force sensitivity. From there, his group attempted to flee into Wild Space, where they crash landed onto an uncolonized, but verdant world. Saber was found unharmed in the wreckage by Jedi Master Quash Sogar along with an ancient sword. Sogar had abandoned the Jedi Order after the Battle of Geonosis and fled from the known galaxy. Sogar raised the willful Saber and taught him the ways of the Force begrudgingly after realizing the boy had little survival instinct. Saber became proficient in the Force Move power as his master drilled discipline into him. After two decades, Sogar died of natural causes and Saber found a distress beacon that he had hidden in his belongings. Saber was rescued from the planet and was eventually discovered by the Broker, who informed his contact in the Zygerrian Liberation Front (ZLF), Commander Xisis. Saber's Edge I The Broker welcomed Saber as an agent and was soon contacted by Commander Xixis asking that Saber attend a mission to retrieve information from a former ZLF base on Felucia. The party is ambushed immediately upon arrival on Felucia but fends their opponents off. The party reaches the ZLF base to discover footage of Queen Miraj Scintel's assassination at the hands of Count Dooku and the Zygerrian Prime Minister, Atai Molec. Saber drops to his knees realizing that Miraj was his mother and that he is the rightful heir to the Zygerrian throne. The official records indicated that Miraj had abdicated and left public life, but in reality, Atai as the leader of the Zygerrian Slaver's Guild (ZSG) had seized power on planet Zygerria. As the party returns to their ship, they are again ambushed and discover their attacks are the ZLF and Commander Xixis who had betrayed the Broker and sent the party on a false mission to try and capture Saber for their own ends. In the aftermath of the mission, the Broker restricted Saber to VR missions temporarily while he began assessing the galactic political implications of the information discovered. He mentions that the ZSG's hold on the planet could be broken now that Atai's ascension can be proven illegitimate. Saber's Edge II In an attempt to find his mother's remains, Saber led a team to a derelict slaving facility in the Cadavos system. The Broker sponsored the mission and directs them to a Zygerrian infochant named Kluus, who provides astrogation data to the system. Saber discovers that the facility had been used during the Clone Wars for medical experimentation. After defeating a surviving administrator of the facility, Saber recovers his mother's crown and Hank informs him that the gem on the crown was a lightsaber crystal. Saber assembles the lightsaber in secret and ignites a red blade. He revealed his lightsaber to the agents during the Imperial assault on the safe house, defending the party from Inquisitor Shorin and Lament. Saber's Edge III After the fall of the Broker compound, Saber split his time between missions with the crew on the Sunflare and jobs for Borga the Hutt, who offered Saber information about the Zygerrian Slavers' Guild. As Borga's personal assassin, Saber was sent to kill rivals of the Besaadii in the slaving business. After some time, Borga put Saber back into contact with Kluus, who had provided the astrogation coordinates to the Kadavo facility earlier. Kluus offers to help Saber and the agent inflitrate the Ministry, a space-station orbiting Zygerria that controls all media. The agents had set to broadcast Miraj Scintel's assassination as well as a personal message from Saber, as they attempted to assassinate the board, Atai revealed a trap. At the same time, Kluus revealed himself as a Rebel agent and a Rebel invasion of Zygerria began as Atai was distracted by Saber. Frustrated by Kluus' deception and Atai's trap, Saber abandoned the agents and sought revenge on his own. The Pointy End Having seen the faces of the board of ZSG, Saber uses the Seek ability to hunt them down on Zygerria. During his rampage, he finds himself unable to locate Atai, who fled to the Valar Nebula that was once a place Sith hide from Jedis hunting them. He is discovered by Commander Xixis of the ZLF who provides him the opportunity to hide abroad a light freighter owned by a remaining member of the ZSG. The freighter meets up with Atai's assassin-class Corellian Corvette, The Master, inside the nebula. Kluus' daughter is a mole on board the Master and provides the coordinates of the nebula to the Broker's agents. They arrive and find the light freighter docked with the Master, which immediately attack the Sunflare. After a single blaster, the light freighter explodes as Saber had set a thermal detonator provided by Xixis. Saber proceed to try can locate Atai by attacking the Bridge and Life Support. The agents board as well and determined that Atai had a secret compartment before Saber could find him. They subdue Atai's guards and Saber appears and begins Force choking Atai. Rogesh and Boge tell Saber to lead his people he needs to be more than a murderer and Erdogan offers to lead him to the lightside. Saber releases Atai and surrenders his lightsaber to Erdo. Bastion soon tests Saber's resolve by facing him against Fury, a Force wraith created from his anger. With encouragement from Gristle to resist his anger, Saber extinguishes a lightsaber given to him and sits down to meditate. Fury breaks down as Saber has passed Bastion's test.Category:Aggressors Category:Broker Agents Category:Characters played by Brandon M. Category:Consulars Category:Coronet Cell Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Niman Disciples Category:PCs Category:Zygerrians